The Bean Brigade: Time's up pt 2
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: The Turtles must fight thier way through the Bean Brigade and stop Hannibal from getting the Book and rebuilding time and space.
1. Round One, fight!

The Bean Brigade #9

"Time's Up pt. 2"

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners.

"Well this is just great" Raph complained "now we got two hostages ta save, and we've lost the element of surprise."

"Maybe, but the villains have a liability too; they don't know how to employ the security systems" Don explained. "Being from the past, our future technology would be confusing to them. And the computer system does have dozens of firewalls. Even for a guy like Jammerhead, it could take them a while to hack it."

"Then we'd better hurry" Cody suggested "I just wish I knew what floor they were on."

"We'll just check 'em all and kick butt when we find 'em" Raph replied.

"Is he always this gung ho?" Samantha asked Mikey.

"Yup, I think he doesn't get enough fiber in his diet."

Meanwhile, back up in Starlee's lab, Freddi had arrived with the two Phantoms. "You guys had better let me go" she said, trying to hide her fear, "cause my friends will come for me!"

"And I'm very interested in meeting these friends of yours" came a voice with a Southern accent. Freddi turned and saw a giant bean standing nearby.

"So you're the cause of all this!" she said angrily "are you aware what you're doing to the space time continuum?"

"I'm more interested in learning who you are and what yer doing here" Hannibal replied.

"Well I'll never tell!" Freddi said defiantly.

"Have it your way" Hannibal answered, "after all, I do have ways of getting the information, most of them painful"

"My name's Freddi, I live in Brooklyn, my best friends are Samantha & Jodie" Freddi began.

"And what were you doing with those turtles?" Hannibal inquired.

"They're supposed to stop you before you go back in time and take over-I mean, what turtles?" she asked innocently.

"And just how did you know about my time travel scheme?" Hannibal asked.

_Think Freddi, you can't betray the others, but you've got to tell him something…_

"Well, my friends certainly don't have a magic book that allows us to travel back in time or learn about history" she said, "yup, definitely no magic book."

"I see" Hannibal replied, "well, this changes things."

He turned to his gang, "Temblor, take some of the gang down there to deal with the intruders. Take the boy and the other girls alive; they have something I want."

"And the turtles?" Temblor asked.

"Exterminate them" Hannibal replied, "as painfully as possible."

"After what that one did to my gauntlets, it'll be a pleasure boss" Temblor said, "speaking of which, how am I supposed to fight them?"

"We have a whole arsenal of futuristic weaponry up here" Hannibal explained "with a lot more once I have the boy in my possession."

"But, don't you need that to help you conquer the future and stuff?" Jack asked.

"Spicer, once I possess that magical book, weapons will hardly be an issue."

"I told you, it's 'not' magical" Freddi added, "you sure don't hear very well."

"And you're annoying" Hannibal replied "tie her up and put with her other hostage. Herring, you guard them, that's one job even you couldn't botch."

While his orders were being carried out, Hannibal looked at the intruders on the security monitors. "Enjoy your visit" he said "it'll be your last."

Meanwhile, the turtles and friends were taking an elevator to the next floor.

"I don't like this" Leo said "if Hannibal doesn't want us to get up there, why did he leave all the elevators working?"

"Maybe he secretly likes us?" Mikey suggested.

Just then, the elevator stopped suddenly. "Guess again" Raph replied.

"Lucky for us, there's more than one way to get to the top" Don said, using his bo to knock open the hatch on the top of the elevator.

"Going up" he said, flipping unto the roof; the other turtles followed suit, with Cody using Turtle X's jets to fly up, increase the size of the opening, then join the others.

Everyone then grabbed on to the robot, who flew up to the next available door.

"Next stop, bad guys and housewares" Cody joked, ripping open the door.

"Hmm, nobody here, this can't be a good sign" Raph said.

Almost minutes after he finished the sentence, a laser blast hit the wall, inches from his head.

"Now we're talking!" he exclaimed happily, his sais at the ready.

At the other end of the room was Temblor, Motor Ed, & Gearhead, armed with high-tech blasters.

"Well if it isn't mullet boy and ugly" Raph said "what's the matter? Didn't get enough of a butt kicking last time?"

"Go ahead and mock us turtle" Temblor replied "cause you're going down."

The villains let loose with their weaponry, and the turtles jumped into action with theirs. Mikey avoided a blast from Ed, only to discover that the table the blast hit melted into a puddle.

"Disintegrator ray" Ed replied "compliments of Bean dude, seriously."

"Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought" Mikey replied, dodging another blast from both the d-ray and the regular laser.

Don meanwhile, faced Gearhead, twirling his bo to deflect the blasts of the evil cyborg. "A cyborg huh? I haven't encountered many of those" he said.

"And you won't get a chance to" Gearhead replied, striking out with his arm.

Don avoided the strike and used his bo to knock the laser aside, then tripped the villain with it. But Gearhead was wily and slipped under Don's legs, kicking him from behind.

While this went on, Leo and Raph were working on double-teaming Temblor.

"You just don't quit, do ya punk?" Raph asked, using his sai to plug the hole of the villain's blaster.

He tossed the weapon aside in rage and charged his foe, but was met with a kick to the gut. Leo followed it up with a kick to the head that put him down for the count.

Meanwhile, Cody had maneuvered Turtle X over to help Don, but that was all the opening Gearhead needed.

"Neat toy" Gearhead said, "think I'll play with it for a while!" He plugged himself in, and discovered that he was unable to take it over.

"What in the?"

"Sorry, technology in the future is a bit more sophisticated than what you're used to."

"Maybe, but I bet it still melts the same dude!" Ed said, aiming his d-ray at the robot.

"You idiot, we're supposed to take the kid alive!" Gearhead said, "and you'll hit me!"

"I know what I'm doing man, seriously" Ed replied.

The exchange allowed Mikey to knock the weapons from the mulleted mechanic's hands. "Not so tough without your guns, are you?" he asked mockingly.

Turtle X then grabbed Gearhead and tossed him off; he flew for a few inches and slammed into Ed, taking out both villains.

"Bogus dude, seriously" Ed said, before collapsing.

"Well, that was easy" Raph commented "I was expecting a bigger challenge from these guys."

"There's more villains than just these" Sam added "and more floors to go."

"Plus who knows what technology they have access to" Don added.

"Hopefully no more disintegration rays" Mikey said, "I don't want to end up a pile of turtle goo."

Mikey: You're probably wondering where Master Splinter is. Well the author couldn't find a good place to fit him in, so he scrapped his part altogether. The same thing happened with Serling.

Serling: Are you telling me there was no way I could have been utilized?

Mikey: Hey, what are you doing? You're cutting into my fourth wall breaking time.

Serling: So sorry to interrupt your foolish prattling, but I am more than a little angry over my omission from this narrative.

Mikey: (confused) Eh?

Serling: I'm upset I wasn't in the story, miscreant. Master Cody obviously needs my help, and I could've been a great asset against these hooligans.

Mikey: Whatever you say, you walking wind-up toy. Anyway, in the next chapter…

Serling: (interrupting) The turtles and Master Cody deal with a duo of villains who can control wind. Will their skills be any match against them?

Mikey: Could someone get rid of this guy please?


	2. Wind and Rain

While they talked, Hannibal observed all the proceedings.

"Those three incompetents!" he shouted, "I give them one simple task and some futuristic weapons ta carry it out, and they can't even do that right!"

"Let me and my Phantoms handle 'em" Jammerhead suggested "I've got a score to settle with those shellheads."

"Thanks fer volunteering, but I've got somebody ta take care of this" Hannibal said, "Weather Vane, take Slipstream and stop those heroes."

"Not to worry, when I'm done, those turtles will trouble you no longer" WV said, as she and Slipstream left the room.

"Spicer, how are things coming on my assembly line?" he asked.

"Not so good" Jack replied "there's like, a gazillion firewalls in this computer. Unless I know the access codes, you're going to have to rely on that lathe thingy for your weapons."

"Once I have the boy, and that book, that will no longer be a problem" Hannibal replied.

From their position in the corner, the captive Starlee & Freddi shuddered. The former was worried about Cody, and hoped Hannibal didn't get him, but the latter was concerned about him possessing the Book.

_If he gets his hands, or vines, on it, he could mess up the space-time continuum! _She thought _I just hope Samantha & Jodie can hold out. _

Back with the turtles, they had arrived on the next floor, and were making their way to the elevator shaft.

"Keep an eye out for trouble" Leo cautioned, "Hannibal probably has more operatives on the way."

"Let 'em come" Raph replied "we handled the last batch, and we can handle these ones."

"Oh really?" a female voice asked. The turtles turned to the source of the voice and saw a blue skinned woman hover down to face them.

"I am Weather Vane, mistress of the weather" she replied "and I will take great pride in destroying you."

"Not happenin' weather lady!" Raph said, but before he could rush forward, he was blown back by a powerful gust of wind.

"Raph!" the other turtles responded, but they too were soon incapacitated by the wind.

"Oh, and this is Slipstream" WV said, "he controls the wind. Good work, now hold them back until I can fry them" she ordered.

Suddenly, Cody maneuvered Turtle X in front of her.

"If you want to destroy the guys, you'll have to get through me first" he said, producing his hockey stick.

"I'm under orders to take you alive" WV said "but I can still stop you in your tracks, by freezing your systems!"

Suddenly a cloud formed overhead and snow rained down on the room. As predicted, the joints of Turtle X froze up, and it was helpless.

"And now, back to destroying the…where'd they go?" WV asked, seeing that the turtles were no longer against the wall.

"Right here!" Raph replied, delivering a kick to her face.

WV recovered and glared at her confederate, "don't just stand there, use your wind on them again!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job" Slipstream replied, but fired a tornado at the turtles, scattering them. WV then called up a raincloud, which shot lightning bolts around the room.

"What are you doing?" Slipstream asked, "if you fry the hostages, Hannibal will be really upset."

"I know what I'm doing!" WV said, "just keep blowing those turtles back."

"Any suggestions on how to beat these two Donny?" Leo asked.

"I'll try to use my bo staff to repel the tornado" Don answered "while he's distracted, you guys take him out."

So saying, he began twirling his bo directly at the massive tornado.

"You can spin your little stick as much as you want, it's not gonna stop me" Slipstream bragged.

"No, but we are" Leo replied.

Slipstream barely had time to look before the turtles were upon him. "Must I do everything myself?" WV asked in disgust, summoning up a fog, which surrounded the turtles and her teammate.

"Don't let the fog distract you" Leo replied.

"Not to worry fearless leader, I've got him" Mikey replied triumphantly.

"You got me, ya idiot" Raph replied.

"Oops, my bad."

Raph didn't have time to exact vengeance upon his brother, as Slipstream had used the distraction to create another tornado, this one sucking the turtles inside it.

"Good work" she commented "now I'll blast them with lightning and…"

"Hold on, how come you get to kill 'em?" Slipstream asked "I trapped them with the tornado, I should take 'em out."

"Because I'm more powerful" WV replied "all you control is wind, I can control all types of weather."

Meanwhile the turtles listened in on the argument; "I think I know how we can get out of here" Don said.

"Hey, are you going to let her insult you like that?" Don asked Slipstream "look at how big this tornado is, there's no way she could make one like this."

"Are you kidding? I could make one twice as big if I wished!" WV said.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that" Slipstream replied, and concentrating all his power, created a tornado that nearly filled the whole room.

Various items were caught in its path, including Weather Vane. And since he could only control one twister at a time, the turtles were free from the one they were trapped in.

"You make pretty strong winds" Don replied, "but you're not too smart."

Slipstream realized the turtles were free and dissolved his giant tornado; before he could attack, however, he was taken out by one of Mike's nunchucks.

Weather Vane, who had been caught in the tornado, was too disoriented to fight, and simply collapsed to the ground.

"Quick thinking there, playing on that guy's ego" Raph replied.

"Yeah, if it hadn't been the size of Raph's, we'd all be in big trouble" Mikey added.

"Are your guys crazy!" Jodie shouted, as she angrily approached the turtles "what were you thinking with that big tornado? You could have killed us!"

"Relax Jodie, they had everything in control" Samantha replied, "besides, we took shelter didn't we?"

"That's not the point!" Jodie yelled, "they should be trying to protect us, not endanger us! I knew coming here was a bad idea!"

While this was going on, Don checked on Cody in Turtle X. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"My joints are a little frozen, but I was able to activate my internal heating systems" he replied, "so I'm ready to go."

"Good, because we still have to stop Hannibal, and there's no telling what he's got in store for us next" Leo replied.

Back up in Starlee's lab, Hannibal was fuming over the failure of his operatives.

"I can't believe they failed!" he said "I thought if anybody could take out those turtles, it would be Weather Vane."

"You should've sent me from the beginning" Ember replied "they can't hurt me."

"Good point" Hannibal said "get down there and finish what the others couldn't. And remember to bring the others alive."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Ember replied, ghosting though the floor.

"Soon, nothing will stop me from becoming master of time and space!"

"I thought you were going to take over the past with futuristic weapons" Jack said "that was the whole reason we came here right?"

"It was" Hannibal said, "but now I've developed a new plan, one that will guarantee no interference from modern-day heroes."

Mikey: I hope Starlee & Freddi don't develop Scott Hall Syndrome from all the time they've spent in captivity.

Serling: That's 'Stockholm Syndrome' you miscreant, and I find that highly doubtful.

Mikey: You're still here? Don't you have to go do a guest appearance on _Winx Club_ or _Chaotic_ or something?

Serling: Thankfully, no. I don't go appearing in every piece of dreck like you turtles, I do have standards.

Paulie: And yet you'll appear in this story.

Serling: Good point. If anyone needs me, I'll be cleaning up after piñata boy over here.

Paulie: I told you, that's just candy!

Mikey: Next time, me and my bros face off against the sexy but dangerous Ember McLane. How can we fight a ghost? You'll have to tune in and find out. (Whispers) And no, it doesn't involve Danny Phantom.

Paulie: Although he could use the work. Ya know Danny, we always have openings on _Viva Piñata_ or any of the other great 4Kids shows. Think about it.


	3. A Ghost of a Chance

"It shouldn't be too much farther" Leo replied "which means that we'll be running into another villain any second now."

"Who do you think it'll be this time?" Mikey asked, "some guy with a body made of slime? Ooh, or maybe someone who can grow twenty times his size!" and he started making monster growling noises.

"Can the comedy, and keep yer eyes peeled for anything suspicious" Raph said angrily.

"Hello, turtles, are you ready to rock?" a female voice asked.

"Is that suspicious enough for you?" Mikey asked.

"Aw shell, not you again" Raph said, upon seeing Ember.

"Howdy boys, remember me? Of course you do."

"You may have beaten us the last time, but we're ready for you now" Leo said, drawing his katana.

"Oh please, did you dipsticks learn nothing from our last battle?" Ember asked "in that case, here's a crash course!"

Her guitar shot out a wave of energy, but the turtles jumped away to avoid it.

"Okay, you're a little smarter, but you're still going down!" Ember replied, firing her fist-shaped beam at the approaching Leo & Don.

Raph meanwhile, came up behind her; "Gotcha!" he cried, but she had already made herself incorporeal.

"What in the…?" Raph asked, but was distracted when Ember phased through the floor and grabbed his leg, yanking him down.

"This is too easy" she mused, "can't you guys give me a real challenge?"

"It's only challenging cause you have ghost powers" Leo replied, recovering from the last blow.

"Okay then, I won't use 'em" Ember said "I don't need 'em to take down you losers anyway."

As she conversed with Leo, Mikey attempted to attack her but she dodged a nunchuck blow and whapped him with her guitar.

"I don't see why Hannibal thinks you're such a threat" she said "but then, you were dealing with losers before."

As the turtles tried unsuccessfully to attack their foe, Cody and the girls observed from the sidelines.

"I've got to do something to help the guys" Cody told them.

"But what?" Jodie asked "unless your robot can take care of ghosts, we're finished!"

"Turtle X can't, but I know where I can get something that can" Cody replied, "wait here, I'll be right back."

"Hey! You can't leave us here!" Jodie shouted, as Turtle X flew upwards "great, now we've got no one to protect us."

Ember noticed the fleeing robot, but didn't bother to give chase. "Looks like Braniac's escaping" she said "I'd better deal with these dipsticks right now and get after him."

The momentary distraction was enough for all four turtles to jump her, but she quickly phased through the floor and appeared behind them.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use your powers to fight us" Leo said.

"So I lied, I'm a villain, it's what we do" Ember said "and now it's time for you losers to start doing things my way."

Ember activated the hypnotizing feature and blasted the turtles; they tried to jump to avoid it, but she eventually nailed all of them.

"Who do you love?" she asked.

"Ember" they replied, as if in a trance.

"That's what I thought" Ember said "now, grab your little pals over there" she pointed to Samantha & Jodie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jodie asked, as Leo grabbed her.

"You guys are supposed to be protecting us, remember?" Samantha added, as she struggled in Mikey's grip.

"All right, wait here while I go get that little smart pal of yours" Ember said, floating off after Cody.

She found him in a lab a few floors up. "It's all over kid" she said "your turtle buddies are now my slaves, and in a few minutes, you will be too."

"I don't think so" Cody replied, not turning to face her.

"What are you gonna do to me, hit me with your little robot?" she asked mockingly "in case you forgot dingus, your attacks will just pass right through me."

"True" Cody said, "but that's when I remembered that O'Neil Tech had been working on a device to stop aliens with phasing capabilities. Apparently it fires a blast of a substance called…ectoplasm."

"You're bluffing" Ember said, reaching for her guitar; before she had a chance to strum a chord, Cody turned around and used Turtle X to blast her with the ectoplasmic weapon, sticking her to the wall.

"Let me out of here!" Ember shouted "you'd better hope I don't get free, cause when I do, I'll show you what being a ghost is like!"

"You've got quite a temper" Cody replied "a few hours stuck to that wall should help calm you down. And as for this" he said, grabbing the guitar "I'll put it to good use."

"Scratch my guitar kid and I swear you'll pay!" Ember shouted.

"I'll take good care of it, promise" Cody replied.

He then maneuvered Turtle X back to the previous floor, while Ember squirmed helplessly against the ectoplasm.

Cody used Ember's guitar to free the turtles from her spell and they made their way towards the next few floors without incident. Of course, Hannibal was less than pleased.

"These turtles are really beginning ta get on my nerves" he said "and I'm running out of operatives ta get me that book."

"Let us go" Jammerhead suggested "me and the Phantoms will retrieve the book for ya, and make mincemeat out of those fungoids."

"All right, but be quick about it" Hannibal said "they keep getting closer to our locale."

From the corner of the room, Starlee & Freddi watched the goings-on. If it hadn't been for the gag, Starlee would've smiled; she was happy Hannibal was running out of options.

_Come on guys, it's not much farther _she thought _just make sure he doesn't get that book. If he plans to do what he says he's going to do, we're all done for! _

Mikey: Hey everybody, Paulie and I were just discussing the advantages of the new Sonic vs. the old Sonic.

Paulie: See, new Sonic kicks old Sonic's butt in every way. Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and even Amy, they're a way better supporting cast then those "freedom fighters" or whatever the heck they're called. And "Eggman?" It's stupid, but not as stupid as "Robotnik."

Mikey: I remember it used to be Robotnik before they changed it Eggman, same with Princess Peach being Princess Toadstool.

Paulie: Yeah, something like that. And the new Sonic could run circles around Scratch & Grounder. Come to think of it, so could old Sonic. But at least the new Sonic isn't played by Urkel.

Mikey: I hear that. And speaking of Urkel, in the next chapter my bros and I battle Jammerhead and his Street Phantoms, again. Will he succeed where the other villains have failed?

Paulie: Based on his previous track record, I'd have to say no.

Mikey: Well read the next chapter anyway.


	4. The Final Showdown

"I don't like this Leo" Raph said, as they continued upward "we've gotten past three floors now and we ain't run into bad guys."

"What's wrong with that?" Mikey asked, "after those last battles, I could use a break from fighting."

"I think he's worried that it means that Hannibal probably has something really bad cooked up for us" Don explained.

"Oh, it's bad all right" came the familiar voice.

"Jammerhead, I figured we'd run into eventually" Leo said.

"And I was hoping to run into you guys too" Jammerhead said "I still owe you for sending me to prison!"

"Well you'll have to collect another day, cause yer going right back" Raph replied.

"Not a chance, Street Phantoms, attack!"

The turtles lept into the fray and began exchanging weapon blows with the Phantoms & Jammerhead. Cody dodged one of their attacks, then hit his assailant with the hockey stick, knocking him into the far wall.

"So what did Hannibal offer you for your services?" Leo asked, using his katanas to block Jammerhead's blades.

"I get to help myself to as much tech as I want" he replied "with this kinda stuff, I can make loads of credits."

"It's going to be hard to spend all those credits when the future is gone" Leo added.

"What are you jawing about?"

"If Hannibal achieves his goals, it could destroy all time" Leo explained, "this future will be wiped out, and none of us may exist. What good will your credits be then?"

Jammerhead said nothing, and instead continued the attack.

Samantha & Jodie stood by and watched all the fights, and didn't notice the Phantom until he materialized behind them.

"Hey!" Jodie shouted when he grabbed the Book; Don saw the girls were in trouble and quickly knocked one of the Phantoms aside.

He jumped over to aid the girls, but it was too late; the villain phased through the floor with the Book in hand.

"Bad news guys" Don announced, "one of the phantoms grabbed the Book."

"And that means you shellbrains are finished!" Jammerhead replied "so long, losers!"

and he and the remaining Phantoms phased away.

"Um, this is bad, right?" Mikey asked.

"Very bad" Samantha explained "if Hannibal figures out how to use the Book, and combines it with whatever he used to travel here…"

"We know, all time will cease ta exist" Raph said "ya told us like, three times already."

"But I like existing!" Mikey cried, "and there are so many video games I haven't played yet!"

"Then we'd better hurry" Leo said "and hope Hannibal doesn't learn the secrets of the Book."

At that moment, Jammerhead was presenting Hannibal with the aforementioned Book.

"Finally, exactly what I need ta become ruler of all time and space" Hannibal said, "and no one, not the turtles, or the monks, or those Titans can stop me, cause they won't exist."

"Hey, if you wipe out the future, what happens ta me?" Jammerhead asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Hannibal replied "if ya like, I might find a way ta keep ya from disappearing into nothingness."

"Forget that!" Jammerhead said, producing his sword "you're not wiping me out of existence!"

He pressed the sword closer to Hannibal "here's how things are gonna work, me and the Phantoms are gonna get what we came for, and then you're going in a giant burrito. Then we'll use your little time travel devices to go back in time and steal even more stuff."

"So unambitious" Hannibal replied "is money all that's important to ya? No wonder yer just a common street hood."

"At least I'm going to be hanging around, which is more than I can say for you" Jammerhead replied.

"You don't get it, do you boy?" Hannibal said, "allow me ta remind you who's in charge here."

Before Jammerhead had a chance to react, he was frozen solid. The other Phantoms looked to find out what had frozen their leader and saw Control Freak standing nearby with a blaster of some kind.

"Chill out, Phantoms!" he said, blasting as many as he could; the others phased away, and he went to give chase.

"Ignore them" Hannibal said "they can't stop me now. Spicer, use the lathe and create a time bubble, so's y'all won't disappear when I rebuild time in my glorious image."

"On it boss" Jack replied.

"And my dear Control Freak" he said, "I need you to keep those turtles occupied until I finish up here."

"Not a problem" CF replied "I've got some new weapons they're just going to love."

With the majority of the Bean Brigade defeated, the turtles ran into no further opposition as they made their way upwards. Eventually, they arrived in the hallway where Starlee's lab was located.

"Ready yourselves guys" Leo cautioned "now that we're in the home stretch, Hannibal will probably pull out all the stops."

"Let 'em try" Raph replied "we beat everything he threw at us so far."

"That's only because you haven't faced me!" CF replied.

The heroes noticed the portly villain standing between the door; he was wearing a black costume with a helmet that resembled Darth Vader's.

"Who in the shell are you?" Raph asked.

"I am your doom" CF replied "and a deadly master of the light-sword." He pulled out the aforementioned double-bladed weapon "now prepare to suffer the fate of all those that oppose the Empire of Evil."

Leo used his katanas to block one of the blades, with Raph kicking the villain in the stomach.

"I'm not through yet" he said pulling out a small handheld laser "I've set my phaser on 'annihilate'."

He blasted at the turtles but Mikey reflected the beam with his nunchucks and hurled one, knocking the weapon from his hands.

"No matter, you will be no match for my awesome powers" CF replied and began moving his hand as though he were choking someone "hey, how come my powers aren't working on you?"

"Oh brother" Raph said.

"A word of advice" Leo said "it's not the weapons that matter, it's the one that uses them."

"And kid, you suck at fighting" Raph replied, right before kicking him into the door.

The heroes passed through the door and got their first glimpse of Hannibal, who was holding both the Book and the Sands of Time.

"Aaaaah!" Mikey screamed.

"What are you yelling for?" Don asked "you knew he was a giant bean."

"I know, but it's still pretty freaky."

"Ahh welcome turtles and friends" Hannibal said, "sorry I don't have time to meet you all formally, but I'm late for my ascension to godhood."

"Surrender the girls and return to your own time" Leo ordered.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll turn ya into bean curd!" Raph yelled.

"I'd like to see ya try that" Hannibal said, "but again, I have time to conquer. Bean Brigade, deal with them."

The members of the Bean Brigade quickly emerged and ran towards the turtles. "Didn't we just beat these guys?" Mikey asked, as he dodged Gearhead's blows.

"I had to retrieve them, they are essential to my new world order" Hannibal replied.

As they fought, he pried open the Book. "Stop him" Sam shouted "if he opens up a time vortex, we're all doomed!"

"Speaking of doomed, shouldn't we be in a time bubble?" Jack asked, before getting knocked aside by Don's bo.

"Good point bro" Ed said, "let's get to the safety zone before we're wiped out of existence, seriously."

The BB retreated, and allowed the turtles to attack Hannibal, but he avoided their skills and hurled Mikey into the attacking Leo. Meanwhile, the room filled up with a green mist from the Book, which evolved into a giant whirlpool.

"Time's up, I'm afraid" Hannibal said, "it's been fun, but now I have a date with the dawn of time. Sands of…"

Before he could finish, Leo tackled him, knocking the hourglass from his hands.

Hannibal glared at the turtle, "you think you've stopped me? All you've done is delay the inevitable."

And he reached over and picked up another weapon he had created, a disintegration ray. Leo dodged the blast, which destroyed a table, and blocked a few more.

"This reminds me of something I told your fat flunky" Leo said, "'It's not the weapon, but the person who uses it that matters.'"

"And I should care, why?" Hannibal asked.

"Cause no matter what weapons you have, you can't beat us!" Leo shouted, slicing the gun in two with his katanas. Hannibal tried to run, but found himself surrounded by the turtles and Cody.

"It's over" Leo said, "admit defeat and we'll return you to your time to face trial."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not" Hannibal replied "Moby Morpher!"

Before they could stop him, Hannibal transformed into a hawk then flew over and grabbed the Sands of Time, then turned back to normal.

"Now then, as I was saying, Sands of…"

He wasn't able to finish the last word before Don knocked the hourglass away with his bo.

"Time's up for you" Raph said, punching the evil bean.

He stumbled backwards into the open Book, and before the turtles could react, was sucked into the green vortex.

"Noooooooo!" was the last thing they heard before he disappeared.

Don then used his bo to close the Book before anything else happened.

"The boss is gone" Jack observed, "now what do we do?"

"I'm for grabbing the Sands of Time and blowing this place" Ember replied; she phased through the floor and grabbed the discarded hourglass. "See ya losers!" she taunted, just as Control Freak ran into the room.

"Wait for me!"

"Don't let those three villains from the other time periods escape!" Jodie shouted.

"On it!" Leo replied.

"Sands of Time!" and in a flash, the villains were gone, except for Temblor, WV & Gearhead, who had been tackled by the turtles. Within minutes, they were knocked out.

The heroes then quickly freed the captive Starlee & Freddi.

"Oh Cody, I knew you'd come and rescue me" Starlee said happily, grabbing her crush in a tight hug.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Mikey asked.

(Instead of Michelangelo, a man with a tiki mask-like head and a graduation cap is present).

Professor Pester: Attention readers of I, the great and extremely handsome Professor Pester have seized control of your foolish little website. Now you will only write stories about me, and my frequent victories over those foolish piñatas. And there is nothing you can do, you miserable…

(Sound of a toilet flushing, and Mikey comes back in).

PP: (nervously) Uh, pay no attention to the turtle exiting the bathroom.

Mikey: Dude, I warned you about this (produces nunchucks)

PP: Ow! Ouch! Not in the face! I have no regrets!

Mikey: That takes care of that. Anyway dudes, I know it looks like it, but the story isn't over yet. There's still a few loose ends to tie up, and information concerning the future of the BB.

PP: Speaking of things that are loose, could you pop my shoulder back in?

Mikey: Eww!


	5. Epilogue

After the frozen Street Phantoms were arrested, the turtles & Cody said farewell to Jodie and co.

"We'll use the Book to transport these three back to their own time periods to pay for their crimes" Sam explained.

"And what about the Bean Brigade?" Don asked.

"Without Hannibal to lead them, it's possible they might disband" she said, "I don't think we'll be seeing anymore of them."

"So, once yer done with those baddies, how about using yer book to return us to the past?" Raph asked.

"Sorry, no can do" Sam explained "see if we did that, you might not be here to defeat Hannibal and we'd all be living in Beanopolis or something."

"Ahh come on, you don't know that'll happen" Raph added.

"The lady said no!" Jodie replied.

"Well this was fun, other than the being kidnapped and almost having time be destroyed thing" Freddi said, "we should do this again sometime."

"We'll pass" Raph replied.

"Okay, but if you ever need us, we're right over in Brooklyn" Sam replied.

Then she pushed a button in the Book and the girls and villains disappeared in a swirl of green mist.

"Well, this has been a unique day" Don said "it's not every day we save time and space itself."

"Maybe every other day" Mikey joked.

"I'm just glad we've seen the last of bean boy" Raph replied.

"No we haven't" Mikey added.

"What the heck are ya talking about?" Raph asked "he got sucked into a time vortex, and without some method of time travel, he ain't getting out of that."

"I know" Mikey replied, "it's just, whenever you say you've seen the last of somebody, they always come back."

"Life doesn't work according to horror move logic, Mikey" Don explained "face it, Hannibal's gone for good."

And so it appeared. Without Hannibal to lead them, the Bean Brigade did indeed disband, since most of the members were no longer interested in teaming. But fate has a funny way of throwing a curve ball into things…

Indeed Hannibal will return and rebuild the Bean Brigade with new villains, as well as a few old ones. And I'm allowing you, what few readers there are, to help pick some new member(s). Just e-mail me at and tell me what villain you'd like to see and why you think they're unique/crazy enough to be part of the group. The most convincing arguments will lead to that villain(s) inclusion in the ranks when the "New and Improved Bean Brigade" launches in the fall. And remember, the more bizarre or obscure, the better.

Mikey: And the winners will get this free T-shirt as a gift.

(Paulie holds up a T-shirt with the 4Kids TV logo on it, followed by the slogan "we have no shame").

Paulie: (speaking like an announcer) Shirts only available in medium. Please do not put shirts in washing machine. Offer only available to those in the U.S or East Timor.

(Other potential slogans I considered for the shirt were "We used to have _One Piece_", "the _Yu-Gi-Oh _network", "what the heck ever happened to _Bratz?_" and "We'll air anything").


End file.
